The present invention relates to an arrangement with a first turbomachine element and a second turbomachine element as well as a turbomachine with such an arrangement, and a method for fastening the first turbomachine element to the second turbomachine element.
Connection technology has always played an enormous role in machine construction. In configuring the joining of two machine elements, many factors are to be taken into consideration, such as, for example, the material properties of the two machine elements, the requirements in regard to transmittable forces, torques, and the like. Another important aspect involves the surrounding conditions to which the connection is exposed during its service life. High requirements ensue in this respect, for example, at high temperatures during the operation of a machine, such as, for example, a turbomachine, owing to different expansion coefficients. Demands also ensue when the different construction elements are exposed to various temperatures, so that one component expands to a greater extent than the other.
This problem is countered in two fundamentally different ways: On the one hand, compensation for thermal expansions can occur by way of the flexibility (that is, the elastic deformation) of the machine elements; however, this is often unsuitable at very high temperatures, because an additional load on the machine element(s) arises. Furthermore, this approach is generally suited only for smaller movements.
On the other hand, compensation by way of sliding seats is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,224 A, for example. It is shown therein how a first element in the form of a clevis is joined to a second element in the form of a bracket with a rectangular through-opening; by way of a pin and a slider. In this case, the slider is mounted movably in the rectangular through-opening, while it is held between the two arms of the U-shaped bracket.